Jet Powered
by AKAI-ISH D
Summary: Two familiar gangs combine. Beat is not telling the GG something important...and now he's being hunted. Rating may change. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

- JET POWERED - By Akai  
  
A/N: Hey there! I'm new, and the name's Akai, and I've come to present you one of my newest ideas. I was bored one day, hummin' da Mission Impossible Theme song in my head, as a loser such as I would, and I figured, hey! I could write a Jet Set version.then I thought, but.I've never seen Mission Impossible before o.O SO, I just said, What the heck? I'll just make an action fic with a nice solid plot. So here's the result.I always make kinda short chapters because I SUCK! XD Oh well.maybe some of you will enjoy it. I'm just a really boring writer.  
I do NOT own JSRF/JGR, nor the characters. They are ã Sega.not me XD I'm not that creative or smart. R+R, I need all the help I can get. ^- ^  
  
* * *  
  
\\ Chapter 1 - Introduction Chapter //  
  
It had all started with one single drop of blood. Once it had hit the floor, nothing would ever change.  
  
It was on the morning of April 15, 2026. It was still dim outside. The sun was just rising over the horizon, it's brilliant shades of orange, red, and pink filled the mountain's sky. Everything seemed to be peachy.until that moment.  
  
"Yo, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
A speeding car on the highway made its way through. Screeching, the car had weaved through every other car on the road. Sirens of the keisatsu could be heard from blocks and blocks away.  
  
"What are you talking about? I want to get that little punk ass kid!"  
  
"Pull over and let me drive!"  
  
"Nah! Do you not see those ten cop cars behind us?!"  
  
"Geez, never mind."  
  
The cops were cut off roughly by a string of honking cars, as the culprits escaped from view.  
  
"Damn!" Onishima's voice rang out from one of the keisatsu cars. The cars were smoking, the people inside were yelling, and the rain-soaked highway was a mess.  
  
"We need backup and ambulances. There's been an accident involving armed and dangerous speeding teens with possible sniper-like weapontry. Send some troops to check the blocks around Shibuya-cho's main avenue highway." Chief Onishima spoke firmly into his microphone.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived at their destination. Swerving into the driveway, thick skid-marks were left behind.  
  
"Shit! They'll probably sick the S.W.A.T. team on our asses now!"  
  
"Quit your whining! We won't be caught. Let's just kill 'em and split.besides, he deserves it. I mean, the bastard stole our money!"  
  
"Aiight. Let's do dis."  
  
* * *  
  
INSIDE THE HOUSE - The current time being 6:02 A.M.  
  
The door had been locked. Shifting around uncomfortably, trusty handgun in reach, he sat there.one of the name _____ Hidekoni. He'd been running from the people outside of his door for 2 ½ years now. Their names were George Feltly and Michael Contraza. George was the big-wig master of their turf part of Kogane-cho. Michael was practically one of his better friends so he was a part of his team.  
  
Charging through rudies' turf and stealing it all was the name of their game. They wouldn't even let one single acre of land be owned by anther group. Them, along with the rest of their crew consisting of four other members of the names Miako Montro, Mike (Dr. M) Ruthbarb, Jane Chung, and Keiko Yekami were as strong as the GG.  
  
This group is what two years ago used to be two separate gangs.  
  
One was all three of the guys. Their old gang name was Noise Tanks. The used to be know for being the most high-tech, 50 can-holding rudies on the streets.  
  
The other was all three of the girls. They went by Love Shockers. They were known for being crazy, yet good at mind games and tricking people into their devious traps.  
  
They all decided to merge when they discovered the GG gang growing. They asked a group called Poison Jam to join, but didn't succeed in growing. In this world, all that mattered was power. And to have that power, you needed a lot of members. That's what everyone these days were after. Traitors were a problem of the process, too. You'd either stay and fight with your own gang, or join another's.  
  
When the Noise Tanks and the Love Shockers emerged, their name changed to Shock Proof. This was supposed to stand for "we can't be beat". With the Noise Tanks' great knowledge and technology, and the Love Shockers' great and brilliant plans, ideas, and mind control, it made Shock Proof a tough group to beat.  
  
The GG, however, would not give up. With their ten members, against Shock Proof's six members, it should be about an even match.  
  
The GG were known in fame for their great tricks and teamwork. But another one of Shock Proof's goals is to claim that spot as well as their own.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, is Beat back yet?" Gum asked, her voice scratchy from being out in the heat of the day.  
  
"Nah, bet he's at that other abandoned house over there on Shibuya- cho's main street." Piranha replied lightly.  
  
"Oh.I heard some sirens coming from over there. You think he's alright?" Gum mentioned.  
  
Everyone began exchanging glances. No cop could get a hold of a member of the GG! But hey, maybe it wasn't Beat who was the problem. But seriously, would Beat ever even be seen by any cop?!  
  
"Eh, oh well, he'll be back." Yoyo said dully.  
  
"Yeah." Gum said.  
  
* * *  
  
The two men were waiting outside of the abandoned structure patiently for Miako to appear. She was supposed to arrive with all of the good weapons.  
  
"Where is she?" George said abruptly.  
  
".I'm right here." Miako appeared right at the beginning of the driveway, a truck full of weapons parked right behind her.  
  
"Ah hah! Miako! Excellent work...I see you found the surplus rocket launchers down in the underground station I told you about?" George grinned.  
  
"Yes, I brought only two of the extras though. And what's the need of all of these weapons if we're just going after one kid anyway?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes. That's what we haven't clued you in on yet. You see, we will bribe little Beat-y into telling us the location of their garage." George replied.  
  
"That sounds great, but what if he doesn't? We can't just kill him, because then we would never find out!"  
  
"True, but we'll find a way to make him. Don't worry."  
  
* * *  
  
Beat, still shifting around in the closet, figured he'd better get out of that house. He was so stupid not to earlier.  
  
"Plan..a plan.think, think!" Beat muttered silently, but strongly. He glanced up above. Clothes. That was all he had.  
  
Think.  
  
A plan with clothes.how stupid. What else did he have in his house?  
  
"Back door.maybe." Beat thought aloud. "Quietly go out the back door, and skate of without being noticed. I mean, they are out front aren't they? Well...at least for now."  
  
Beat decided to move now. He'd rather make it out alive than be blown to smithereens.  
  
As carefully as he could, he twisted the handle of the door. His hands were all sweaty from holding on tightly to his pistol. He took a quick look in the closet to see if anything would be useful. He then spotted a cell phone.  
  
"Of course!" He whispered excitedly.  
  
With the main garage's phone number on speed dial, he pressed a single button and sank back into the closet and slightly closed the door.  
  
ring ring ring ring   
  
An answer.  
  
"Gum here."  
  
Beat was so happy to here her voice again.  
  
"Gum! It's Beat, and I'm in trouble."  
  
"Oh my god! I knew something was wrong! Where are you?! Is it Shock Proof?!"  
  
"The abandoned house, and yes it is.I was thinking about going out the back door, but I saw this cell phone and I'm calling for back up I --"  
  
"Beat?"  
  
There was a dial tone.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
There's the first chapter.It's kind of stupid, but I still hope some of you liked it. I'm not really a great writer, but I try!  
  
R+R please, I REALLY need it ^_^;;  
  
____________________________________________ 


	2. Lone StrangerWell, Almost

A/N: Yay, I got reviews! =D And I will try and make those corrections..I'm just kinda slow ^-^;; Hopefully I won't make it worse. But thanks so much for actually reviewing! Here's to the next chapter! Make sure to review some more! ^^  
  
Chapter 2 - Lone Stranger.Almost  
  
The phone had dropped to the floor and the front door had flung open.  
  
A gust of wind; thumping feet against the ground; strong emotion all around.  
  
Anger, that is.  
  
Beat's heart seemed to stop at that moment. He had to get out of there, and fast. He was trying to decide whether to run towards the phone, or jump out the window. He knew it was them. Them.  
  
Breathing hard, he ran as fast as he could to the window, thinking so fast he didn't know what he was thinking anymore. Once he had made that mad dash, he took a spray can and bashed the glass with it. He made the hole large enough so he could fit through and jumped out.  
  
George immediately heard the loud crash and ran towards the door. He kicked it down and saw the shattered glass everywhere. Furious, he ran after him. The Love Shocker stayed there to examine the house for any findings.  
  
The chase was on as Beat boosted to get away from the former Noise Tank. He didn't want to lead him to their HQ, so he tried to just lose him by turning a lot of corners and taking shortcuts.  
  
Unfortunately for Beat, the Noise Tanks knew practically everything he did, so all of the shortcuts and corners weren't helping at all. It seemed like he had been running forever. His breaths were starting to hurt, and he began to ache all over. He had to stop.  
  
Beat turned a corner one last time, and stopped. The Noise Tank sharply turned the corner after him. Just as Beat turned his head, the last thing he saw was gray. Gray filling up all that he could see. The Noise Tank's fist had met his face and he fell to the floor.  
  
As much as he wanted to, and was going to put up a fight, it had all happened so fast. He really screwed up this time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my god!" Gum yelled as she dropped the phone.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Mew said, as everyone turned to listen.  
  
"Beat's in trouble!"  
  
* * *  
  
Shock Proof's leader, George, searched Beat for any money or any of his objects. He found his wallet. Opening it, he grabbed all of the money that was inside, not even bothering to count it, and made sure Beat would stay unconscious for quite awhile. He kicked him really hard in the head with his front wheel.  
  
He then skated off with his prize.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean he's in trouble?!" Piranha said, raising her voice in worry.  
  
"T-that was him on the phone! He said Shock Proof was after him again.And then he hung up! He was at the abandoned house, but he was probably caught by now." Gum explained.  
  
"Well, lets go find him before its too late!" Corn said.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day.(proxy. 12:23 p.m.)  
  
Crowds of people throughout Grind City. All gathering in or by shops, browsing restaurants, or out with their families spending quality time together.  
  
Beat opened his eyes. His head ached so bad. He was nauseous and his eyes burned. He closed them again for a minute or two, just lying there on the concrete. Rocks jabbing into his arms wasn't exactly comfortable.  
  
He moved slowly to get up. Then he noticed his wallet wasn't there anymore. He wasn't exactly surprised of course, he had been knocked out by an angry Noise Tank. And who wouldn't steal your wallet if you had stolen money from them? And who wouldn't even if you were a stranger?  
  
Beat was disappointed.  
  
Disappointed in himself.  
  
He let them win. He should've been WAY more aware of what would happen. He let his gang down. But he wouldn't give up. Definitely wouldn't give up.  
  
He struggled to get up on his feet, his head still bursting with pain. He felt like such a loser, and once the rest of the gang found out what happened, he would be so humiliated. He could just picture their reactions.  
  
Why didn't you put up that fight like you were going to? Why didn't you keep running?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why???  
  
Somehow, he just couldn't answer that.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh I sure hope Beat's okay." Gum said.  
  
"I'm sure he is. Don't worry." Corn answered.  
  
They were skating around in Shibuya-cho searching. They were the only ones who were searching because they wanted the others to guard the garage incase one of Shock Proof's members found it. They had been searching for hours just in Shibuya so far, hoping to find Beat safe.  
  
"Where is he already?" Gum whined, getting frustrated.  
  
Corn sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
In Grind City - an apartment area. (proxy. 4:39 p.m.)  
  
"Hey Mom, I'm going out. Be back around ten tonight."  
  
"Okay honey!"  
  
The teen groaned, "Aye, will you stop with the 'honey' junk!"  
  
The 17 year old strolled out of the apartment building and out towards the chaotic streets. Still crowds of people in the shops, still crowds of people running around.  
  
He took in a breath of fresh air. For some reason he loved to take walks. I guess it was just a comfort thing. He had a few friends, but many didn't really notice him for he came around Grind City's main area at about the same time everyday - when there were bigger crowds.  
  
His friends liked to call him Blaze, though his real name was Chris Hidekoni. His favorite thing to do was skateboarding. Blaze wore baggy dark blue jeans, a green shirt with orange-yellow flames with a darker green long sleeved shirt underneath. He wore some designer sunglasses everyday and a set of jumbo headphones for his portable, non-skip, CD player that was a wristwatch. (The CD's were tiny to fit in the wristwatch *futuristic* XD)  
  
Blaze strolled along, his red-brown hair swaying slightly in the wind of the crowd. Looking ahead, the only thing he could see was blurs of people, streaming with colors. He squinted across the land.  
  
"Hey! Blaze!" a voice called out.  
  
He turned to face the direction of the voice. He couldn't possibly tell who it was with all of the people. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.  
  
"I'm right here silly!" .His friend Mandi.  
  
Mandi wore khaki capris, a purple tank top with black accents, black and purple knee-high socks, black gloves, an her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was in little spiky pigtails. She had a few silver barrettes here and there, and purple streaks in her hair (*rhymes* X3).  
  
"Yo, Mandi, what's up?" Blaze replied.  
  
"Oh, you know, just the usual," Mandi said, "but I did hear about a new graffiti gang.I think they're called Shock Proof or something."  
  
"Are you serious? Geez, they're comin' out the woodwork!" Blaze said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Mandi said, slightly giggling.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is hopeless." Gum sighed, "he's gotta be safe anyway."  
  
"Well what if they killed him?" Corn asked.  
  
"Don't say that! Think positively! Let's just head back to the garage." Gum said.  
  
"What about searching Grind City?" Corn reminded Gum.  
  
"If he's there, someone's bound to find him, I mean, this is about the 'crowd' time you know." Gum said glancing down at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.lets head back."  
  
* * *  
  
Beat wandered around Grind City. He glanced up at the clouds in deep thought. He wasn't looking where he was going, but 'oh well,' he thought, 'if someone saw me, they would know to get out of the way, right?'  
  
Bang.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Beat had ran into someone.and almost fell over, too!  
  
"Hey look where you're going!" a female voice yelled.  
  
"It's okay, Mandi, just calm down, I bet he didn't mean to," The teen identified as Blaze said, "I'm Blaze, nice to meet ya." He extended his hand to Beat.  
  
Shocked, Beat replied, "Uh.hey, I'm Beat."  
  
Blaze stared at the other teen when something hit him.wait.could that be his long lost brother?!  
  
".Michael?!"  
  
_______________________________  
  
That was Chapter 2... XD yeaah. I hope you like my characters Blaze and Mandi! Please review!! I still need all of the help I could get ^-^;; 


End file.
